1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device handler having a device holder in which a plurality of feed stockers and/or storing stockers are provided, more particularly relates to a device handler designed to simplify the configuration of the handler and lower the cost while enabling extremely easy reading and/or writing of identification data provided at a feed stocker and/or storing stocker.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of production of a semiconductor device or the like, a tester is necessary for testing the finally produced IC chip or other electronic device. In this type of tester, a device handler (hereinafter also known as a xe2x80x9chandlerxe2x80x9d) is necessary. The handler takes out a device tray from a feed stocker holding pre-test IC chips, then reloads the pre-test IC chips held on the device tray on to a test tray and conveys them to a test head. Further, the handler transfers IC chips finished being tested at the test head to sorting use device trays in accordance with the test results and sorts and reloads the sorting device trays in a sorting use device storing stocker.
Therefore, the handler is formed with a device holder in which a plurality of feed stockers and/or storing stockers are provided. The device holder is provided with a number of data discriminators, corresponding to the number of stockers, able to read and/or write identification information provided at the stockers for the purposes of quality control of the IC chips held in the plurality of provided feed stockers and/or storing stockers, production control, and prevention of mistaken intermixture of types of devices.
Since however data discriminators are provided at the handler in a number corresponding to the number of stockers provided at the device holder, the configuration of the handler becomes complicated and the software for discriminating the identification data becomes troublesome and therefore there is the problem that the cost of the handler cannot be lowered.
The present invention was made in view of this actual situation and has as its object to provide a device handler designed to simplify the configuration of the handler and lower the cost while enabling extremely easy reading and/or writing of identification data provided at a feed stocker and/or storing stocker.
To achieve the above object, a device handler according to the present invention is a device handler having a device holder in which a plurality of feed stockers and/or storing stockers are provided, characterized by comprising a data discriminator able to read and/or write identification data provided at each of the feed stockers and/or storing stockers and a movement mechanism for moving relatively the data discriminator with respect to the feed stockers and/or storing stockers in the device holder.
The feed stockers and/or storing stockers preferably are detachably attached to the device handler, but may also be fixed to the device handler. Further, the data discriminator may be fixed in the device holder and the feed stockers and/or storing stockers may be attached movably with respect to the data discriminor in the device holder.
The movement mechanism preferably serves also as a tray movement mechanism for taking out device trays from the feed stockers and/or sorting and storing the device trays in the storing stockers.
The identification data provided at each of the feed stockers and/or storing stockers is not particularly limited, but an optically readable mark, magnetic data readable by a magnetic head, IC card data readable by non-contact type communication, and IC card data readable by contact-type communication may be mentioned. As an optically readable mark, for example, a bar code may be mentioned. Magnetic data readable by a magnetic head is for example recorded on magnetic tape. IC card data is data stored in a so-called magnetic card. This includes ones of a type where data is read and/or written in contact with input-output contacts and ones of a type where data is read and/or written without contact through electromagnetic waves etc.
The data discriminator is not particularly limited, but for example an optical reader, a magnetic head, a non-contact type IC card reader, and a contact-type IC card reader may be mentioned. As the optical reader, for example, there is a bar code reader. Further, as a magnetic head, a magnetic head able to read and/or write magnetic data recorded on magnetic tape etc. may be mentioned. Further, as a non-contact type IC card reader and contact type IC card reader, a device able to read data stored in an IC card by a contact or non-contact method is used.
The information shown by the identification data provided at a feed stocker and/or storing stocker is not particularly limited, but is information used for quality control of the devices held on the trays of the stockers, production control, prevention of mistaken intermixture of types of devices, etc. As an example of such information, there are the model number of the devices, lot number, date of production, date of inspection, results of inspection, socket number, and other test conditions.
The device handler according to the present invention is provided with a movement mechanism for moving the data discriminator able to read and/or write identification data provided at a feed stocker and/or storing stocker in the device holder. Therefore, even when there are a large number of cassettes in the device holder, there is no need for providing a data discriminator for each cassettes. It is sufficient to provide a single data discriminator for all stockers or a single data discriminator for a certain number of cassettes. As a result, it is possible to simplify the configuration of the handler and lower the cost while making it possible to extremely easily read and/or write identification data provided at each of the stockers.
Further, a device handler is generally provided with a tray movement mechanism for taking out device trays from feed stockers and/or sorting and storing device trays in storing stockers. Therefore, by using this tray movement mechanism to move the data discriminator in the device holder, it is possible to make common use of equipment and possible to simplify the configuration of the handler and lower its cost.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.